


in the darkness there's light

by mikhailos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mickey takes care of Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailos/pseuds/mikhailos
Summary: ian wakes up having a low day, mickey helps him get up and attempts to make him smile.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	in the darkness there's light

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, i'm horrible at summaries. fic title is from "pocketful of sunshine" by natasha bedingfield. not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. thanks for reading!

From the moment Mickey stirs in the morning, he can tell something’s not quite right. Instead of feeling close to overheating from Ian being plastered to his back, Mickey feels cold, and the weight of Ian’s arm over his side is missing. Before he turns to see if maybe Ian just got up early for a run or something, deep in his chest he knows that that isn’t the case. His fear is realized when he turns and sees Ian cocooned in their top sheet, his back to Mickey. Mickey sighs softly to himself, but not out of his own frustration. It’s frustration he feels  _ for _ Ian, knowing how much Ian beats himself up when he’s low, even though Mickey has told him over and over again that it’s not his fault for feeling how he does. Tentatively, Mickey reaches his hand out to gently rub up and down Ian’s upper arm, hoping not to startle him.

“Ian? Hey, you awake?”

Ian stirs slightly, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

“C’mon, let’s try and take a shower, yeah? You can go back to sleep right after, but we gotta get you up, man,” Mickey tries, knowing that if he can get Ian up to at least shower, he can usually get some food in him, too. “You gotta get up and take your meds, Ian.”

Ian huffs shortly, shoving his face deeper into his pillow and shaking his head.

“How’s about I get in the shower with you, hm? I’ll wash your back for ya,” Mickey says with a small smile and rubbing Ian’s arm again. 

This perks Ian up slightly, slowly turning to face Mickey, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He nods, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Alright, lemme go get the water goin’ and I’ll be right back, okay?” With a hand gently cradling Ian’s cheek, he presses a soft kiss to his forehead, then one to his cheek before finally landing on Ian’s lips. 

Mickey sits up on the edge of the bed, pulls on yesterday’s boxers and pads to the bathroom to get the shower turned on. While he waits for the water to warm up, he walks over to the hallway linen closet to grab the softest towel he can find, and a second for himself. Mickey sets them down on the closed toilet lid, and tests the water, which is running at the perfect temperature. He walks back to the bedroom and pulls out a clean pair of boxers, some sweatpants and a soft t-shirt for Ian, along with a set of clothes for himself. He sets them on the foot of the bed before walking to Ian’s side of the bed and pulling the sheet down from over his face.

“C’mon sleepyface, let’s get you warmed up, yeah?”

Ian mumbles a quiet  _ ‘mkay’ _ and lets Mickey help him sit up, but gives him a gentle shove when Mickey tries to put an arm around his waist.

“‘Can walk by myself, bitch,” he huffs out, and attempts a small smile to let Mickey know he’s joking.

“Alright, alright, keep your shirt on, Gallagher,” Mickey says with a laugh, and grabs the clothes he’d set out, following him into the bathroom. 

However, Ian does let Mickey help him into the shower with a hand, stepping back to give Mickey room to follow him in.

“Alright c’mon, under the water, bitch,” Mickey says, moving Ian underneath the stream.

Ian stands with his eyes closed while the water cascades over him, and Mickey just watches, his eyes scanning up and down Ian’s hunched frame. He tries so hard to not let himself get caught up in feeling bad for Ian, because he knows how shitty it makes Ian feel to see everyone tiptoeing around him when he’s in a low episode. But, there’s still a part of him that can’t shake the feeling because he’s seen this so many times, knows how much it eats away at Ian inside, the constant battle of contradicting emotions in Ian’s head of feeling helpless, yet not wanting to be seen as a charity case who needs his hand held. Mickey shakes his head gently, as if to clear the nagging feeling of inadvertently patronizing Ian, and reaches for the shampoo. 

Mickey pours a dollop of shampoo into his hand, and puts his free hand on the back of Ian’s neck to pull him down gently.

“Gonna wash your hair, ‘kay?”

Ian nods, keeping his eyes closed.

Mickey lathers the shampoo into Ian’s hair — it’s grown out a bit over the last few months, which gives him an idea. The night before, he, Debbie and Ian had had a movie night, with Debbie picking Easy A, and they’d all laughed and sang along during that iconic song sequence. Before he ducks Ian back under the water to rinse, he starts pushing the sides of Ian’s hair together and up, shaping it into a small mohawk. Ian cracks an eye open at Mickey, confused. Mickey just grins, before starting to sing (a little off-key).

_ “I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine, I gotta love and I know that it’s all mine, oh, whoa.” _

Ian breaks out into a full grin at that, laughing softly at his goofy husband.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” Ian asks with a shake of his head, ducking under the water to rinse his hair out.

“Wanted to see if it would make your grumpy-ass smile, and I’d say it worked, huh, Chuckles?” 

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

After Ian finishes rinsing his hair, Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s waist, pulling him in close and presses a soft kiss to Ian’s sternum. 

“Y’know I love you, right?” Mickey mumbles into his chest.

Ian nods, kissing the top of Mickey’s head.

“Love you, too. Thanks.”

“‘Course. Now, c’mon, let me soap you up, you stink like a motherfucker,” Mickey says, punctuating his sentence with a light slap to Ian’s ass. Ian rolls his eyes, and hands Mickey his shower sponge. 

Mickey pours some body wash onto the sponge and starts running it over Ian’s chest, continuing the song under his breath. 

_ “Do what you want, but you’re never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh whoa.” _

After Mickey finishes scrubbing Ian down and giving himself a cursory wash, he steps out while the water is still running to grab his and Ian’s towels — wrapping his near-threadbare towel around his waist, and shaking out the fluffy towel for Ian. He reaches in and turns the tap off, offers a hand to help Ian step out, and hands him the towel to wrap around himself. 

“Y’don’t have to do this, Mick,” Ian sighs. 

Mickey is quick to shake his head, and reaches a hand up to cup the back of Ian’s neck.

“Nah, man, you know it’s no trouble. Sickness, health, all that shit, remember?” Mickey offers a small smile, giving the nape of Ian’s neck a short scritch. 

“I know, but-”

“Ian, stop. I know you hate people takin’ care of you. I get it. Stop apologizing, alright?”

Every time Ian has a low episode, they go through a similar conversation, and it hurts Mickey’s heart every time. He knows Ian hates getting doted on, and feeling helpless throughout the episode. Thankfully, Ian knows that there are times where he needs support, and begrudgingly lets Mickey help him when he needs it. Even if he has to bitch and moan while it happens. 

Ian nods, his eyes glued to the floor. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, man. Love you.”

Ian finally meets Mickey’s eyes, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Love you, too.”

“Alright, let’s get dressed and get some food in you, bitch.”

Mickey reaches over and grabs the set of comfy clothes he’d set on the toilet seat lid, holding them out to Ian, who drops his towel and pulls them on slowly, while Mickey does the same. 

“Decaf and cereal okay?” Mickey asks, grabbing their towels and hanging them on the hooks on the back of the door. Ian nods, brushing his hair out of his face. “Cool. I’ll go fix everything up, meet you in 10?”

Ian nods again, smiling, and reaches out to pull Mickey close. He squeezes Mickey tightly, tucking his head into the crook of Mickey’s neck and inhaling deeply. Mickey presses a soft kiss to Ian’s temple, bringing his right hand up to rest at the back of Ian’s head, scratching lightly. 

“Hey,” Mickey says softly into Ian’s hair. “You gonna do it, or do you need me to?”

Ian sniffs, shaking his head slightly. “I’m okay. I’ll call ‘em while you get breakfast ready.”

Mickey smiles, giving Ian another kiss to his temple, and squeezes him one last time before letting go. 

“Don’t forget to-”

“Up my uppers, I know. I’ll take ‘em after we eat,” Ian interrupts, nodding. He forces out a quirk of his lip, making sure Mickey knows he’s not fighting, and opens the cabinet above the sink to grab his Abilify and shake out an extra pill.

“Alright, I’ll see ya downstairs.” Mickey turns to walk out of the bathroom then pauses, turning back to face Ian. “Proud’a you.” 

Mickey smiles at Ian, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, and heading down to the kitchen, counting today as today as a win for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer- i have a similar diagnosis to ian's, and am writing to the best of my experience and knowledge. 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
